Could this be any better
by naruhinastalker349
Summary: Naru/Hina i'm not really good with summaries: after a weird day and an accidental meeting could naruto find out who he truely loves.


_**Could this be any better**_

The sun gentle caressed the mountains, as it slowly rose above the town of Konoha. A young teenage boy buried his head deeper within his pillow with a goofy smile on his face as drool trailed down his chin. "Mmmh...Sakura-Chan..." the boy groaned in his sleep.

A fiery pink haired girl twitched beside his bed as she watched the boy dream about her. "Stupid Naruto" she growled under her breath.

"relax Sakura-Chan I'm sure it's nothing perv-" a older male with a dark coloured mask covering half his face began, until he was interrupted by the bright haired shinobi know as Naruto.

Naruto pressed his lips against the pillow as a bright blush dusted his cheeks. He pulled back from the pillow groaning as he moved his legs up and down the pillow.

"Nahh...Saku- AHHHH!" Naruto shot up out of bed holding the pillow tightly to his chest as Sakura pulled her fist back. A massive bump formed on top the blonde shinobi's head as he looked back and forth between his two comrades. His crystal blue eyes fixated on Sakura as he rubbed his swollen head. "OWW, SAKURA-chan WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Naruto screamed at his female team mate.

Sakura's eyes blazed red as she screamed back "FOR BEING A DIRTY PERV THAT'S WHAT!" she sighed as she rubbed her temple slowly. "I swear you spend way too much time with Jiraiya-sannin" Naruto pouted as he watched his team mate and sensei look around his room.

"You know Naruto, cleaning your room every once and a while isn't such a bad idea" the sliver haired Jounin spoke softly as he examined a pair of brightly coloured boxers with tiny hearts on them. Naruto flushed and leapt forward snatching his shorts from his sensei.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Naruto half yelled as he stuffed his shorts in his draw. Sakura sighed as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Kakashi-sensei and I came to see if you were ready for our early morning training, but **apparently** you were too busy with your perverted dreams to remember" she hissed the last sentence. The blonde took no notice about him being a pervert as his eyes widened in realisation.

"Ah, that's right I totally forgot" he jumped across the bed and bent down to pick up his normal attire. He slipped on his bright orange pants and tugged his black and orange jacket over his black shirt. He pulled the zipper up and tied his headband on his forehead. "Alright lets' go!" he cheered loudly as he jumped out the window and raced towards the training grounds.

Kakashi smiled as he watched the shirking orange blur slowly vanish amounts the trees. Sakura stuck her head out the window and narrowed her eyes. "NARUTO!" she called out, but it was too late he was already gone. "ah...does he ever stop being annoying?" Sakura groaned as she and Kakashi walked out the front door. Kakashi chuckled lightly as he pulled out his little orange book and pulled it close to his face.

"you know Naruto, he's Konoha's famous unpredictable ninja" Sakura froze in step as she watched her sensei follow slowly after Naruto.

A small smile crept across her face as she pictured her colourful team mate. "yeah" she agreed before running off towards the training grounds.

Wild blue hair danced with the wind as she twirled her body around blocking all the different ninja tools heading for her. Dust swirled around her feet as she came to a sudden stop, her chest moving up and down slowly as she panted heavily. "Again.." she breathed as her team mates leapt from their hiding spots.

"Again...? Come on Hinata-chan we've been training for hours" a boy with dark brown hair and red triangles on his cheeks groaned. The boy beside him nodded.

"Although I believe training is necessary for a ninja, we mustn't over do our selves. Why? Because ninja's need to be in top condition in case of a fight at all times" Kiba the boy with the triangles on his cheeks rolled his eyes at his dark comrades response.

"Yeah, Shino's right, come on Hinata we should rest, beside we can always come back later" Hinata sighed and lowered her fighting stance as her team mates looked over her with concerned eyes. Well at least she assumed both of them were it was hard to tell what Shino's face looked like because of his dark thick glasses and large over coat.

"alright, you guys can go. I-I'll meet up with you later... ok?" she smiled lightly tilting her head to the side. Kiba sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"yeah whatever, come on Akamaru" he called as his massive dog ran to his side. He jumped on top of him and took off towards town. "I'll see you guys later" he waved goodbye as he vanished behind the trees.

Shino turned his gaze to Hinata who was waving shyly after Kiba and Akamaru. "are you sure you want to continue training by yourself, Hinata-chan?" she smiled as she turned to face him.

"Y-yes, I'll be ok, I promise I won't over do it" Shino nodded before millions of bugs swarmed around his body and slowly lifted him into the air until he vanished in a cloud of bugs.

Hinata sighed and turned back to the training stump behind her. her eyes fluttered shut as blue chakra encircled her fists. '_concentrate...' _her chakra grew lager as her fist slowly started to burn. She winced at the pain but pushed it aside. '_Concentrate!' _she repeated to herself again. The chakra blazed till it covered her wrists her eyes snapped open as she spun around on her heals pushing her palm forward into the stump causing it to creak under the pressure. Hinata frowned as she step back pulling her hand away. Her byakugan flared as she brought her other hand forward. "HAAA!" she screamed crashing her palm against the stump.

Bark flew in all directions as the tree crashed to the ground. Naruto arose from the smoke panting lightly as his rasengan disappeared in his hand. "you've gotten faster Sakura-Chan" he smiled warmly as he looked over his shoulder at his pink comrade. She smiled and nodded in response.

"Your reflexes have gotten better too, I've barely been able to hit you" she complimented. Naruto's grin spread from ear to ear as he threw his hands behind his back.

"you think so Sakura-Chan?" she smiled and nodded again. Kakashi appeared within a puff of smoke holding his orange 'make out paradise' book in front of his face.

"Yo" he greeted dully. His students turn towards him as he walked closer to them. he lifted his eyes from his book and locked them with Sakura. "Sakura-Chan... Tsunade-sama has requested for your assistance at the hospital" Naruto's eyes narrowed in disappointment. He had only just returned to Konoha after 2 and a half years away, lots of things had happened since his short time back and only a portion of that had been spending quality time with Sakura.

"alright" Sakura nodded she turned to see a solemn looking Naruto with his eyes down cast as he shifted uneasily behind her. she smiled lightly and walked over enclosing her hand around his. "it's alright Naruto, I'll be back as soon as I can ok?" Naruto looked up with a massive grin spreading across his face.

"Of course! I mean you have to go it's your duty as a medical ninja right? And if grandma Tsunade thinks you're the best person for the job then you shouldn't disappoint her" Sakura smiled as a faint blush spread on her cheeks.

"Arigato Naruto" she tugged his hand and pulled him into a small embrace. Naruto's eyes widened as his friend hug him. she pulled back and said a quick goodbye before she vanished with Kakashi sensei leaving Naruto alone with his thoughts.

"Sakura-chan..." he whispered into the chilling air. Not too far away a young violet konnichi with long blue hair stood panting with her back pressed against the trunk of the tree trying to conceal herself. Hinata pressed a closed fist to her heart as she lowered her eyes to the ground. She had seen everything that had just happened. She didn't mean too, she wasn't even supposed to be there but she had seen it, and no matter what she did, she couldn't forget.

A little while before Hinata had finished her training and started heading back to town to meet up with her comrades. She was smiling to herself humming a merry tune as she walked through the quiet forest. After many months of practicing she had finally perfected her new jutsu. She was quite proud with her newly perfected jutsu she didn't think this day could get any better, until she heard a loud crash echo just up a head.

She froze in place as she activated her byakugan scanning through the forest. Two chakra signals were up ahead. However she was too far to recognize whether they were friends or foes. Deactivating her byakugan she ran towards the sound of the blast until she landed behind a fairly large tree. She peered her head from behind the tree, and almost past out at the sight.

Her long time crush and role model was standing before a smashed tree, panting heavily as small beads of sweat raced down his exposed torso. Her heart hammered within her chest as she continued to watch his God like form before her. He was perfect there wasn't a single flaw. She swallowed hard as her eyes scanned over his body.

"you've gotten faster Sakura-Chan" the blonde turned his attention behind him to his comrade. Hinata gasped as she looked away from Naruto to Sakura. She pressed her back up against the tree breathing deeply. Hinata closed her eyes as she tried to contain her blush. Naruto and Sakura together, she shouldn't stay here pervin- no watching Naruto train any longer what if she got caught?

She snapped out of her rant as she heard a dull "Yo" close behind her. She froze up and peered around the tree again to see Kakashi-sensei standing close to the tree she was hiding behind. Hinata watched quietly as he made his way over to Sakura. "Sakura-Chan... Tsunade-sama has requested for your assistance at the hospital" Hinata's eyes wander over to Naruto's to see the hurt and sadness that had formed across his face after hearing that his team mate had to leave. Hinata knew about his crush on his pink haired comrade, and even though she made a promise that she would help Naruto find happiness no matter what. She still felt sad that he cared about her as much as he did and rarely talked to her.

"alright" Sakura nodded breaking Hinata's rambling. Hinata's eyes widened as she watched Sakura make her way over to Naruto and grasp his hand. A sharp pang crashed against Hinata's heart as Sakura's eyes met with naruto's. "it's alright Naruto, I'll be back as soon as I can ok?" Sakura spoke again. Naruto's face lit up with a massive grin causing Hinata to blush again. Oh how she loved that fox like grin of his.

She must have spaced out longer than she thought because when she realised what was happening Sakura was holding Naruto within her embrace. Hinata cupped her hands over her mouth stifling a small gasp. Sakura pulled back and waved goodbye before she vanished with Kakashi sensei leaving only her and Naruto. "Sakura-Chan..." Naruto whispered.

That was Hinata's undoing she spun around from him and held her hand over her heart. A small tear escaped her pale lavender eyes as she thought about **her** Naruto-kun with Sakura-chan. The wind gently caressed her body sweeping her hair along her face. '_Naruto-kun...'_

She closed her eyes as she wiped her tears with the back of her sleeve. Her head tilted back slightly as she peered around the tree. However, to her surprise Naruto was gone. Her eyes widened as she scanned the area again.

"Hey Hinata what are you doing here?" she gasped as she spun on her heels quickly facing the one man she was just ogling before. A fierce blush spread across her face like wild fire as she realised how close he was.

"N-Naru-to-kun" she stuttered aloud. She grip the tree with her hands as she pressed her back against it as hard as she could hoping to somehow go through it so she wouldn't have to be this close to the boy of her fantasies. Naruto tilted his head to the side as he narrowed his eyes. His hand rose up and brushed against her cheek softly causing Hinata's heart to skip a beat. He examined his thumb closely looking at the small tear that slid down his finger.

"Hinata; why are you crying?" he asked concern toning his voice. Hinata lowered her eyes as she spun around unable to look at him anymore.

"W-What do you mean?" she mutter softly wiping whatever tears were left over. Naruto raised an eyebrow at her actions and couldn't help but feel...sad. He hated to see any of his friends sad or distressed but especially Hinata, she was a kind, sort of weird, loving person. She didn't deserve to feel sad about anything, and he didn't want her to hide her pain either, not like... he did. He frowned slightly as he stepped around her trying to look at her face. Naruto looked over her face and saw her eyes closed tightly as she gripped on to the tree as if it was her only life line. Her cheeks were a slight shade of pink but he could still see some tears within the corners of her eyes.

Naruto sighed and pressed his back against the other side of the tree. "you know whenever I'm sad, I like to get a big bowl of miso pork ramen. Steaming hot, filled to the brim, topped with all my favourite toppings..." he trailed off as a line of drool began to form within the corner of his mouth as he pictured his ramen. Hinata watched intensively as she giggled slightly at Naruto's dazed face. her giggle caused Naruto to snap out of his day dream and turn to face Hinata. "yeah, anyway" he smiled looking over Hinata's face. the tears had dried up and a small delicate smile graced her lips. He blinked in surprise as he stared at her face. he didn't know when but somewhere along the way he found her smile, '_beautiful'_ he blushed at the comment and shook his head. "so how about it Hinata; you wanna get some ramen with me?" he out stretched his hand for the shy heiress before him.

Hinata's eyes looked over his eyes and down to his hand as she slowly brought her hand to his. Naruto smiled as he closed his hand around hers and pulled her away from the tree. "great! Let's go!" he cheered as he dragged her away from the training grounds toward Ichiraku's.

Teuchi lifted his head from the steaming pot of ramen as he heard someone approach the counter. "Ahhh Naruto the usual?" he said on impulse. He turned around fully as he lifted the pot and severed the noodles into a medium sized bowl.

"You bet old man! Hey Hinata what do you want?" Teuchi's ears burned as he heard him mention someone else's name other than Sakura or Iruka. He turned around fully a shocked expression on his face as he saw Naruto peering over a young girl's shoulder as she scanned her eyes over the menu her face covered in a dark blush as she was obviously uncomfortable with how close the knuckle head ninja was. Ayame (Teuchi's daughter) appeared in front of his eyes with a starry look on her face.

"aww, isn't that adorable" she squealed. Teuchi raised an eyebrow as he watched Naruto reach over the girl's shoulder and point to one of his favourites and start explaining what was in it. Ayame clasped her hands in front of her face as a faint blush grew on her cheeks. she sighed and turned back to her father smiling with a dreamy look in her eyes. "Ahhh to be young and in love" Ayame clearly sensed her father's confusion and pulled him into the kitchen where the two shinobi wouldn't hear. "Look at them, the girl obviously likes him, and you know how dense Naruto is..." she gasped and grew crocodile tears in her eyes. "The poor dear, unrequited love..." Teuchi narrowed his eyes as he rested his hand on his hip.

"What are you talking about?" he peered out of the kitchen to see Naruto going on and on about a mission he had with the pervy sage whilst the girl sat there listening to every word. Laughing at his exaggerations and crazy stories. "They look like friends to me..." Ayame shook her head and peered out from behind the kitchen to look as well.

"Of course they'd look like '**just friends'** to you but that's because you're a male. See the girl really has the hots for him; look at how she keeps looking at him, or the way she blushes whenever he touches her. She's in love, Naruto's just too dense to realise". Teuchi nodded finally understanding his daughter's rambling.

"Hey old man! What's taking so long?" Naruto screamed standing up from his stool trying to see what the two were doing in there. Teuchi and Ayame appeared moments later with two medium sized bowls of ramen. Teuchi placed one bowl of ramen in front of Hinata with a small smile and a quiet "enjoy" whilst Ayame placed another bowl of ramen in front of Naruto. "Enjoy..." she said with a cheeky grin.

Naruto blinked in confusion as she winked at him. Naruto shrugged it off and dug into his bowl of ramen as Hinata gentle stirred hers around with her chopsticks. '_Naruto-kun's so kind to me, I shouldn't be so selfish if he wants Sakura-Chan I shouldn't stand in his way' _

"Hinata!" Naruto screamed. Hinata turned towards Naruto with a puzzled look; apparently he was calling her for a while. She flushed with embarrassment as she stuttered softly.

"Y-yes, what is it...N-Naruto-kun?" he looked at her with worried eyes as she spoke softly.

"You know if something's wrong Hinata you should tell someone, it's no good to keep it bottle up, it just causes you pain later on" '_yeah you can talk'_ he thought to himself. "I understand if you don't want to tell me, but I think you should tell someone about it" Hinata's eyes widened at the seriousness in his voice. Hinata had always watched Naruto she had seen when he was happy and when he was sad. Was he telling her this because he didn't want her to feel the same pain he did?

Hinata lowered her eyes. "Arigato Naruto-kun..." Naruto raised his head back up from his ramen as she spoke without a stuttered. She kept her eyes on her ramen as she swirled them around, a small smile on her lips. "It makes me feel happy that you care ...Naruto-kun" she raised her eyes and locked them with his as her smile remained on her lips. "b-but there's no need to worry...I'm OK really"

Naruto continued to stare at her as she turned back towards her ramen and slowly began to eat. His cheeks turned a light shade of pink as he watched her. He never noticed before but Hinata was really strong and brave. She'd always smile and help someone else, and even if she was down she'd keep smiling, that beautiful smile of hers. A gentle smile graced Naruto's lips as he turned back to his ramen and started eating. Hinata always managed to surprise him somehow, she was soft spoken, polite, kind, but she was also strong, courageous and she never gave up, just like him. Who knew ramen could bring you closer to a person.

"A-Arigato Naruto-kun, I had a r-really good time" Hinata smiled as she bowed lightly. Naruto brushed it off as he walked over to her and stood her up straight.

"Hey now you don't have to act all proper to me and stuff, we're friends; helping out a friend when they're in need is what friends do" he grinned widely as his arms trailed off of hers. Hinata blushed as she started twiddling with her fingers looking at the ground as she spoke.

"Yeah" she nodded shyly. Naruto smiled and scratched the back of his head nervously. For some reason he wasn't ready to say goodbye yet, he wanted to know more. Hinata was still so mysterious to him, he wanted to know everything about her, what she liked, disliked, what makes her happy and Sad.

"Hey Hinata, you're not busy today are you?" Hinata looked up at him with a confused look.

"N-no, not really; I was going to go back to the t-training grounds in a little while though" she admitted shyly as a blush crept up on her cheeks.

"Great! How about we head over to the training grounds now then and we can train together" Hinata stared wide eyed at her blue eyed crush, as he smiled down at her. She swallowed hard. '_Train? With Naruto-kun...just the two of us?' _she felt her body sway as she thought about what could happen. She shook her head from side to side and nodded slowly unable to form any words. Naruto's grin grew wider as he cheered and grabbed her hand dragging her back towards the training grounds. Twice Hinata counted she had almost fainted twice how many more times today before she actually passes out.

Along the way to the training grounds, Naruto found out that Hinata's favourite foods were zenzai and cinnamon rolls, and her least favourite foods were crabs and shrimps, even though her father made her eat them when they were at a clan meeting or attending a fancy party. He also found out that besides training she likes to press flowers whenever she gets the chance.

The more he learnt about Hinata the more he thought she resembled himself. She was always fighting to prove herself to her clan and her father. Even though they looked down on her and called her weak she never gave up. She also talked about becoming heir to her clan and how she wants the branch and the main houses to become closer and be a true family.

"Too a-archive that goal, I have to become stronger, and l-learn all I can about becoming a true heir. M-maybe then I'll be able to stop the cage bird seals and... h-have a true family". She smiled sweetly at the thought. Naruto stared memorized at her calm face. a true family... that's what he's searched for too, he thought he found it with: Jiraiya (pervy-grandfather), Iruka (fatherly-type), Kakashi (weird-uncle), Sakura (sister) and Sasuke (brother) and in a way he had, sort of. He never knew that other people like Hinata who had a massive family could be searching for the same thing, he thought it was only people like him, an orphan, someone who actually had no family, but after hearing Hinata talk about her dreams and goals he felt somehow...connected. He knew exactly what she meant and he wanted to do anything and everything to help her reach those goals and live her dreams.

He stopped walking and grasped both her hands within his. A dark blush graced her cheeks as Naruto locked his deep blue eyes with her pale lavender ones. "Naru-"

He cut her off as he squeezed her hands tighter. "I promise Hinata, on my nindo, when I become Hokage I'll help you change the way of the Hyuga no matter what!" Hinata's blush deepened at his words. She lowered her eyes to their intertwined hands and felt her heart skip a beat. A small smile graced her lips which grew bigger and bigger as she kept repeating his words over and over again in her head. A grin broke out over her face as she giggled lightly holding his hands within hers. Naruto smiled as he heard her laugh. It was enchanting. He blushed lightly as a warm tight feeling encased around his heart. '_What's this feeling? Why did I make her that promise? Well she is my friend and I'm always willing to help my friends, yeah that's it, I'm just helping out a friend...right?' _

They reached the training grounds shortly afterwards. A small stream rushed close by, causing a calm peaceful feeling to wash over the two ninja's as they approached the stream and sat down. Hinata smiled and kicked off her shoes as she gently dipped her feet in the cold stream causing her to squeal a little. "It's c-cold" she giggled. Naruto smiled and pulled his shoes off to join her.

He gasped lightly as his warm feet touched the freezing cold water. Hinata giggled again trying to stifling it behind her fist. "Ha you think that's funny huh?" he teased; he rolled his pants legs up just past his knees and climbed into the stream below. The water just touching his pants above his knees. Hinata gave him a questioning look as he bent over and scooped up some water. She squealed as he splashed the water at her. She laughed again as she jumped up of the ground and ran on top of the water. Naruto followed suit climbing on top of the water with a handful of water still in his hands. He threw the water at her but missed as she saw it coming and did a back flip to evade it. She smiled as she closed her eyes forming a hand seal in front of her face. Naruto gave her a puzzled look as small bursts of water spurted out of the stream and crashed into his body causing him to become soaked. He stood in awe as she cancelled the jutsu. "Wow Hinata when did you learn how to do that?"

Hinata blushed and twiddled with her fingers "w-well, it's just something I invented m-myself" Naruto grinned as he looked over his shy friend.

"That's amazing Hinata, you're really talented" she blushed again and smiled lightly at the compliment. She caught him off guard as she cupped some water in her hand and threw it at his face. He got the message and they continued to play in the water till late into the afternoon.

Hinata sat up on the shore panting lightly rinsing her hair out whilst Naruto laid beside her breathing deeply. "Man Hinata, I haven't had so much fun in... ever" he grinned happily. Hinata smiled as she pushed her hair back over her shoulder.

"Yeah, I-I've had a really good time with you today, N-Naruto-kun" Naruto turned his head to face her and smiled. His eyes became serious as he sat up and looked her over. "Naru-"she froze as he leaned over to her his face growing closer and closer. '_No, no way is he going to...'_ her thoughts were interrupted as he leaned over her and grabbed a violet flower that was beside her in a large bush. Naruto smiled as he twirled the flower around his fingers.

"Hey Hinata, what do you think this flower's called?" Hinata tilted her head as she looked at the flower.

"It's called a gladiola, h-however it's a really rare colour, I've never seen one like this" Naruto smiled at the flower as he looked at its "strange" colour and what it reminded him of.

"I think it's beautiful" he breathed out almost in a whisper. "Here" he held the flower out for her as her eye scanned over it.

"w-what, for m-me?" she asked softly a light blush gracing her cheeks as she looked back at the flower and him.

"Yeah, you said you liked to press flowers right, and this is a special kind, so I think you should have it". Hinata bit her lip as she outstretched her hand and grasp the flower steam gently brushing her fingers along his. The two shinobi's blushed at the contact and looked down at the flowing stream. Naruto's hand fell by his side as Hinata rested the flower on her lap. Naruto's eyes narrowed on Hinata as his face remained a slight tinge of pink. '_Why is my heart beating so fast? It's almost like I'm with Sakura-Chan, but...this is Hinata!" _his brow twisted into a small frown as he watched the shy heiress fiddle with the small flower. '_What the hell did she do to me?' _Naruto opened his mouth to talk but closed it just as fast as he heard someone calling his name. He blinked in confusing as he turned his head towards the training field.

"Naruto!" Sakura cried cheerfully as she ran closer to the two. Hinata's eyes widened as her hands clasped the flower tighter within her grasp. Her eyes followed the young konnichi as she slowly moved closer and closer to them. As if in slow motion Naruto leapt of the ground and ran towards her to. Hinata's eyes darted back and forth between her crush and his friend. She could feel the tears threatening to spill any seconded now. She mentally cursed herself for being so weak; she refused to cry in front of Sakura but most importantly Naruto-kun.

"Hey Sakura-Chan you're back early" Naruto cheered as he reached her side his smile growing bigger with every passing moment.

Sakura smiled and nodded "yeah Tsunade-sama said it was alright for me to go early and finish training with you" Hinata looked down as her bangs covered her eyes. '_Be strong Hinata... for Naruto-kun' _she forced a small smile as she arose from her sitting position and stood behind the pair. "I hope you haven't been just sitting here staring at the clouds all day, did you at least get some training done?" Sakura said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Naruto shook his head at her comment. "Well actually I was going to finish training after you left but then I ran into Hinata and-" he stopped mid sentence as he thought about the blue haired heiress.

Sakura blinked in confusing as she peered over Naruto's shoulder Naruto following suit. "Hinata? Oh hello Hinata-Chan how are you?" Sakura asked the young konnichi as Naruto just continued to stare at her face. He couldn't place it but for some reason her face had changed, the smile she wore now looked different from the smile she showed him today, and her eyes they looked...sad. Hinata nodded her head as her smile grew.

"Hello Sakura-Chan, I'm well and how are you?" she spoke softly. Sakura nodded as she responded politely. They continued to talk for a little while longer whilst Naruto just stood there looking back and forth between Hinata and Sakura. Hinata giggle lightly as she locked her eyes with Sakura's "well, I should p-probably head home, goodbye Sakura-Chan, Naruto-kun" she looked back at Naruto sharing a small loving smile with him before she turned and left. Naruto gripped his heart as it pounded in his chest. He watched as her small delicate figure slowly disappeared from sight. The wind wrapped around his body causing him to look down at his feet and see the violet gladiola he had given to Hinata pressing against his leg. He knelt down towards the small flower and picked it up gently as he brought it to his face.

Sakura peered over his shoulder at the small flower. Her eyes narrowed in disgust, it was so small compared to the other flowers around this area, the petals were a light purple/blue which were also uncommon around the millions of bright coloured flowers and the scent was so fair she had to lean almost an inch away from it to smell it's delicate aroma. Sakura had decided after analysing the flower that she didn't like it, she preferred the big flowers that held a lot of bright colours and intoxicating scents. "What's wrong? It's just a weed, come on let's finish training" Sakura groaned as she walked over to the training stumps.

Naruto continued to stand there staring at the flower as it swayed gentle in the breeze. "_Beautiful" _he breathed out softly. Sakura froze as she turned to face the blonde.

"Naruto-" he cut her off as he turned around with determined eyes.

"Sorry Sakura-Chan, I have to go; we'll train later ok?" he yelled as he ran off in the direction Hinata went. '_I think I understand now...Hinata-Chan' _

Hinata screamed as she drove her palms into the training stump over and over again. Each hit causing her hands to become bruised and bloody. However, she ignored the pain a continued to attack the log as if it was a really enemy. Tears fell from her eyes after every strike. She had to get stronger, she was always the weak girl that would cry and give up, how she dreamed to become strong like Naruto-kun, to be brave like Naruto-kun, to never give up... just like Naruto-kun. She slammed her fist into the training stump shattering half of it under her force. She panted heavily, her shoulder moving up and down faster and faster as her breathing grew heavier. Blood raced in between her knuckles and stained the small cloth that was wrap tightly around the stump. She yelped lightly as she rested her head against the log. The tears streamed down her face and splashed on the ground. "Why...why...why?" she whimpered softly as she cried harder. An image of Naruto appeared in front of her. A smile spread across his face as he looked at her. However, it wasn't his big cheesy grin he offered her, it was a genuine smile he only showed her, a smile of complete trust and...Love. She closed her eyes as she bit her lip to hold back the loud sobs that beg to be released. The image of Naruto slowly turned around his smile fading as he began to disappear from her sight. Hinata's fist clutched onto the stump as she watched the image of her beloved disappear completely. "Naruto..." she whispered softly.

"Hinata-Chan..." her eyes snapped open as she heard her name whispered. The world froze as only the wind continued to blow her soft dark hair across her back. Stiffly she turned her head towards the voice until she met a pair of dazzling blue eyes.

"N-Naruto-kun..." the two stood there indulged in the silence. His eyes never leaving hers as the tears slowly trailed down her cheeks.

He lowered his head as he held out his hand. Hinata blushed lightly as he held the violet flower out towards her. "You...you left it back at the training field" he spoke softly his eyes never leaving the ground. Hinata bit her lip and looked away from him as her blush vanished.

"w-what about Sakura-Chan, I'm sure she's waiting for you, y-you didn't have to leave her just to give me a f-flower" her voice calm and gentle even though he could clearly see the pain she was suffering.

He took a step forward until he was standing next to her. "You know when I returned from my trip with Pervy-sage all I wanted to do was see Sakura-Chan". Hinata looked down as he told her his intentions, couldn't he see, he was hurting her by saying those things. "But, today all I wanted to do was..." Hinata's head snapped up and met with his as he gave her a heartfelt smile. "Be with you..." Hinata's heart hammered in her chest as her cheeks grew a bright blush. "You taught me things I never knew before, you showed me how to be truly strong and brave". Hinata stood frozen as the last of her tears fell. "it made me realise I wanted to be just like you, strong, brave and have the will to never give up". Hinata's eyes widened at his words. Why was he saying all this? She wasn't strong or brave, she was weak and useless...a failure, why would he say she's not? "You were always there beside me, cheering me on when no one else would or making me feel better when I was down. I want to be there for you to Hinata, I want to cheer you on, and make you smile when you're sad".

"Naruto-kun" she clutched her hands in front of her chest as a small smile spread across her face. "You've always been there for me..." Naruto's eyes widened as his mouth gaped open wide. "y-you may not realise but you have always been my strength, m-my courage. Just by existing y-you've made my life better. I'm the one who should be supporting you, you have done so much for me already, Naruto-kun". Naruto took at step forward whilst Hinata looked down at the ground her blush darkening as she continued. "Every day you smile, you make me feel _alive_" she looked up from the ground and met his eyes with a warm smile. Naruto smirked as he stepped closer to her pushing her back up against the log.

"Arigato...Hinata-Chan" he whispered softly as his head lowered down to hers. Her blush increased tenfold as his lips lightly brushed over hers. She parted her lips slightly to protest but no words came out and in a small way she was...glad. He pressed his lips firmly against hers as she returned the favour shortly afterwards. Naruto pulled back and grinned down at the shy heiress next to him. He froze as he looked over her face. It was completely red. "Hinata-Chan?" he nudge her shoulder lightly, as soon as he touched her she started falling forward till she landed against his chest. "Hinata! Oi Hinata? Hey snap out of it!" he yelled as he shook her back and forth.

Three times, it took only three times for her to finally faint. She didn't mind though. At the end of a "interesting" day Hinata could only think one thing... "Could this day get any better"

**(what did you think? I thought that it was a little better than my other ones but that's just what I think. once again thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!)**


End file.
